This invention relates to a glass run for an automobile door, and more particularly to a glass run for an automobile door, which glass run in a state fitted in a run channel allows an internal lateral wall, a bottom wall, and an external lateral wall thereof to form a glass receiving groove of a cross section roughly in the shape of three sides of a rectangle and has seal parts formed one each on the aforementioned internal lateral wall and external lateral wall and adapted to slide in contact with the inner surface and outer surface of the glass.
The conventional door glass run has typically possessed of a cross section illustrated in FIG. 1. The door glass run in a state fitted in a glass run channel 1 allows an internal lateral wall 2, a bottom wall 3, and an external lateral wall 5 thereof to form a glass receiving groove 6 of a cross section roughly in the shape of three sides of a rectangle. On the internal lateral wall 2 and the external lateral wall 5 are respectively formed seal lips (seal parts) 8, 9 which are provided with curved parts protruding into the glass receiving groove 6 so as to urge the glass toward the exterior and the interior of the automobile. The surfaces of the seal lips 8, 9 and the bottom wall 3 are generally coated with a urethane type coating material or electrostatically flocked for reduction of sliding resistance. The glass run is produced by extrusion molding such rubbery material as CR or EPDM or such elastic plastic material as PVC or polyolefin. On the outer sides of the bases of the internal lateral wall 2 and the external lateral wall 5 are respectively formed engaging protuberances 2a, 5a adopted for engagement with the opposite slipproof grooves 13, 14 of the run channel 1. Normally by the extrusion molding, the opposite lateral walls 2, 5 are produced in a mutually diverging state (with an angle of inclination of 25.degree. to 45.degree.). For the opposite lateral walls 2, 5 to be easily bent inwardly during their insertion into the run channel 1, bending notches 15, 16 are formed at the opposite sides of the bottom wall 3.
In the glass run of the type described above, since the seal lip 9 on the external lateral wall urges the glass 11 toward the interior of the automobile notwithstanding the seal lip 8 on the internal lateral wall urges the glass 11 toward the exterior of the automobile, the distance l between the outer surface of the glass and the outer surface of the door frame 12 tends to increase. The growth of this distance is undesirable from the standpoint of abating the noise of wind generated on the glass and enhancing the attractiveness of design. In the circumstances, the desirability of developing a glass run so constructed as to decrease this distance l to the fullest extent is finding recognition.